


Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone, pearl dust and rose petals

by Jookevu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jookevu/pseuds/Jookevu
Summary: Nayeon's last year at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I've had this story in my head for a while now, so that's it.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, so it is possible that there may be some mistakes. Please, let me know about them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

10:49 AM, King's Cross Station Platform 9¾. The Hogwarts Express is about to start and Nayeon is sitting on the bench in her carriage, wearing proudly her badge with “Head Girl” on it. She had arrived alone at the train platform; her parents being far too busy with their position at the Ministry of Magic to accompany her. Not that it matters to her; she is old enough now.

It is her last year at Hogwarts.

Nayeon had met Jeongyeon on the platform. She had firmly shaken her hand – something about the aesthetic of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin – before pulling and grabbing her in a hug. They had missed each other during the holidays; Jeongyeon had accompanied her sister to Peru to assist her while Nayeon had gone to a farm in Japan where she took care of magical creatures with Momo.

After talking for a while, Nayeon went to drop off her things in her carriage. Jeongyeon preferred to wait for Tzuyu on the platform. 

Nayeon is pulled out of her reverie when the carriage door opened, allowing a group of students to enter, all wearing a badge on their uniforms. Among them is Jihyo and Nayeon can’t help but smile when she sees her. She had tanned and cut her hair during the holidays. She had told Nayeon about it in her letters, but seeing it in person is something else.

Jihyo has always been pretty and these changes do not change that.

Nayeon gets up to welcome her and hugs her. When she detaches herself, she readjusts her scarlet and golden tie (matching her own) although it is useless, it is already perfectly adjusted – one could not expect less from Jihyo. 

“Happy to be a prefect?” Jihyo happily nods and as Nayeon is about to help her settle in, she frowns. “Isn't Mina with you? I thought you two came together.”

This time, Jihyo shakes her head and goes to drop off her things herself. “We did, but she decided not to be prefect after all. When I left her, she was with Momo and other Hufflepuff students.”

The two girls sit on the bench, one in front of the other. Berlioz, Jihyo's cat, who has been discreet until now, meows and then goes to rest on his mistress' lap and she puts a hand on his head. He closes his eyes. The train starts.

“Don’t let him fall asleep, you will have to patrol the corridors.” As if he understood what Nayeon had just said, Berlioz opens his eyes and decides to sit on her lap instead. Jihyo pouts.

“Just because you are Head Girl doesn’t mean you can boss me around.”

“Actually, that is exactly what it means.”

Before Jihyo can answer, the carriage door opens suddenly and a young girl with blond hair bursts in. Her blue and bronze tie hangs loosely around her neck. When she sees the other two girls, she smiles brightly and rushes to join them, almost tripping on herself.

“I really thought I was going to miss the train. I was supposed to come to London by portkey but I missed my timeslot so I had to Apparate last minute with my dad. I feel a little nauseous.” She drops heavily on the bench. She puts her head on Jihyo’s shoulder. “You guys have no idea how much I missed you.” 

Jihyo kisses her forehead. “We missed you too, Sana.”

The journey to Hogwarts is a smooth one.

Once the Sorting Ceremony and dinner in the Great Hall were over, Jihyo accompanied the first-year students to the Gryffindor common room where she explained the few rules of conduct to be followed. She then rushed to the room she shared with Nayeon and Chaeyoung.

“Hogsmeade is finally mine!” Chaeyoung exclaims, happy to finally be in her third year, as she jumps on her bed. She stops immediately when she meets Jihyo's disapproving gaze and simply lies down in a starfish shape on her bed. “I've been waiting for this for a long time.”

Nayeon looks in her direction and smiles. She had decided to take Chaeyoung under her wing two years ago, after she found her one day in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, unable to remember the password; Nayeon had found her so adorable.

“By the way, I forgot to give you this earlier on the train.” Jihyo, who had gone to get something from her suitcase, is now sitting next to Nayeon on her bed, with a small box in her hands. She hands it to her. “Cookies. My mom made them just for you.”

Nayeon does not answer right away and takes a cookie after opening the box. “I really love your mom.” She takes a bite. When Chaeyoung asks for a taste, she shakes her head. “I don’t think your worthy of them.” She replies with her mouth full.

Jihyo rolls her eyes smiling before grabbing a cookie and bringing it to Chaeyoung.

Thus begins Nayeon's last year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jihyo received her letter from Hogwarts, she didn't know what to expect. Born of Muggle parents, she would never have thought that magic really existed. Certainly, she had had some strange adventures when she was younger, strange adventures that she had considered mere coincidences or whose existence she had managed to forget.

On the train to Hogwarts, she met Mina. The latter, unlike Jihyo, was familiar with the world of magic and already knew some spells. She conjured a small bouquet of lilies from the tip of her wand when Jihyo asked her to show her something.

When later in the evening, the two girls were sent to two different houses, Jihyo was disappointed. However, when she sat at the Gryffindor table and saw a pretty girl with long brown hair, the disappointment quickly disappeared. The girl looked at Jihyo and smiled, displaying her two front teeth, before turning to a friend of hers who seemed to be telling the latest gossip.

Nayeon.

“As you probably already know, Seulgi and Jooheon left Hogwarts last year, leaving behind them a beater's position and the seeker's position vacant.” Seungcheol announces firmly, arms crossed behind his back. He looks so stern, unlike usual. It must be said that he takes his role as captain very seriously.

Last year, Gryffindor came second in the tournament, just behind Ravenclaw.

Before him, Chaeyoung waits patiently to be able to show what she is capable of. Since she set foot at Hogwarts, her only desire was to join the Quidditch team – of course, learning magic is nice, but it's not like flying on a broom in search of the golden snitch and all the adrenaline it gives.

Wearing her Quidditch robe proudly, Jihyo looks towards the bleachers where Nayeon seems to be in the middle of a discussion with Dahyun – probably about Quidditch. However, as if Nayeon could feel her gaze, she turns her head towards her and smiles brightly. She waves her hand and Jihyo remembers the day she passed the selection process to join the team.

She swears she wouldn't have played as well if it wasn't to impress Nayeon. She was in her second year.

“We'll start by warming up a little bit then we’ll a game to see how you guys are doing.”

Once the match was over, Jihyo went back down to the field in sweat. Her team had won although Chaeyoung in the opposing team had caught the golden snitch.

She is greeted by Dahyun. Nayeon pats her shoulder before going to see Seungcheol; something about Head Students’ duties.

“You were amazing!” Dahyun exclaims. “Jihyo, the way you avoided that Body Blow, I get chills just thinking about it!” She then turns to Chaeyoung who just joined them. “And you too! I can't wait to see you play. With the speed with which you have caught the snitch, you have to be part of the team!”

Chaeyoung just shrugs. “We still lost.”

“Don't make that face. It was either you or the other kid.” Jihyo cannot remember the name of the student who was the seeker on her team – probably a second year. “If you hadn't caught it, my team would only have crushed yours even more.” She then turns her attention back to Dahyun. “Aren't you going to join Ravenclaw's team?”

Dahyun shakes her head. “I am the best commentator Hogwarts has ever had and will ever have. I don't want to deprive them of that privilege.” She chuckles and puts her glasses back on her nose. “Besides, Quidditch is much safer from the bleachers.”

When Nayeon returns to the group of friends, she passes her arm around Jihyo's shoulders but immediately removes it and pinches her nose instead. “Merlin’s beard, you stink!”

“What you smell is the smell of victory.”

“Well, I don't want the smell of victory to spread in our dormitory.” She shakes her head. As she opens her mouth to continue, noise can be heard a little further away. Nayeon, Jihyo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung turns towards the castle.

Going down the hill, two groups of students walk firmly towards the Quidditch field. The first group is led by students wearing green jerseys with Jeongyeon in the lead while yellow stands out in the second group, led by Momo. The two girls look so stern.

“Hey, Seungcheol, can you tell Momo here that the field is Slytherin's, now that you guys are done.” Jeongyeon asks once she is close enough. There is now a smug smile on her face.

“That's not fair! You only need one new player, I need three!”

“That's the point! Once I find my new chaser, we'll leave the field. It won't take that long.” She points out the three students who are applying for the vacant position.

Momo doesn’t give up and decides to grab Jeongyeon by the wrist. They look into each other’s eye for a long time under the curious gazes of the students around them. Momo's eyes contain many things, but what stands out most to Jeongyeon is a worry. The worry of not being able to live up to the captain's title she had just received this year, the worry of disappointing her teammates and her house at the same time…

Mina, who had accompanied Momo to the field, clears her throat and Jeongyeon sighs.

“You owe me one, Hirai.” But Momo just smiles brightly. Some Slytherin students groan but Jeongyeon just gives them a look to keep them quiet.

In front of this scene, Jihyo puts her head on Nayeon's shoulder.

“Gross.” Nayeon says but does nothing to move her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> A brief summary of the house distribution:  
> Gryffindor: Nayeon, Jihyo and Chaeyoung  
> Hufflepuff: Momo and Mina  
> Ravenclaw: Sana and Dahyun  
> Slytherin: Jeongyeon and Tzuyu


	3. Chapter 3

According to Jihyo, the conditions under which Nayeon first spoke to her were a miracle. Yes, they were in the same house, but in different years and there were so many students. It was not surprising that they had never spoken to each other before.

As Jihyo was going to her dormitory, she inadvertently bumped into a group of third-year students – for an 11-year-old muggleborn child, it is not difficult to be distracted by the setting of this magical school and not to pay attention where you go.

Of these four students, none came from Gryffindor. One of them began to get very angry and Jihyo felt a knot forming in her throat, ready to cry. Of course, she should have been more careful, but that was no reason to react so overly. As tears formed in the corner of her eyes, Jihyo heard a voice in the distance.

“Come on, leave the girl alone. I don't know what she did, but it certainly doesn't deserve you getting angry like that.”

When Jihyo looked up, she saw Jeongyeon, the new beater prodigy of Slytherin's Quidditch team. In her first match, she had sent the bludger towards the Hufflepuff’s seeker at such a speed that it was impossible for the boy to avoid it. He was sent to the hospital wing and Slytherin won the game. Everyone was impressed.

Although Jeongyeon didn't seem particularly intimidating, the third year mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology and in an instant Jeongyeon was facing Jihyo who immediately thanked her. Jeongyeon put her hand on her shoulder.

“Don't mind them. Third years tend to think they are superior to every– “

“Yoo Jeongyeon, I hope you’re not bothering this kid!”

Arriving in their direction was Nayeon, with a big smile on her face. She and Jeongyeon were great friends if the many times they could be seen together were any indication. Not that Jihyo paid particular attention to it – she did (it was just a silly crush).

Jeongyeon took her hand off of Jihyo. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good.” Nayeon placed her arm around Jihyo's shoulders. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Gryffindor to take back to her dormitory.”

“Yes, but since I was the one who defended her against other students, I might as well take care of that.”

“Why would you do such a thing? Going through the Gryffindor tower makes you take a detour.” The three girls began to walk towards their destination. “Besides, it might be better if you took care of the students in your house, wouldn’t it?”

“Perhaps, but this kid looks adorable, there's no need for you to influence her and make her become like you. I can't let that happen.”

Nayeon pretended to be offended. As she was about to answer, Jihyo interrupted her.

“Have you guys noticed that I'm right here and I understand what you're saying?” The two older girls chuckled. When Jihyo saw Nayeon's smiling eyes, she promised herself that she would make her smile as much as she could.

Just the silly crush of an 11-year-old girl.

“I just don't understand why you refused to be a prefect, Mina. I thought that's what you wanted.” Jihyo says as they enter the Study of Ancient Runes class. They sit next to each other, as they usually do for each course they have together. “And then you would have had access to the prefects' bathroom.”

“I told you, I prefer to focus on my O.W.L.s.” She answers, putting her coursebook on the desk and Jihyo nods, understanding. While Jihyo has two elective courses, Mina has three – she would have taken more if it were possible – and she expects to get the best possible results, making her parents proud. “Besides, I already have access to the prefects’ bathroom. Since last year.”

Jihyo is surprised by this announcement. Then, she thinks about it for a moment. “Sana?”

Mina nods. Anyway, if Sana hadn't done it last year, Momo would have done it this year.

“Speaking of Sana, hadn’t she passed her O.W.L.s while being prefect last year?” She asks and Mina rolls her eyes.

“Yes, but she only has two elective courses and one of them is divination. It doesn’t count.” Jihyo tries to hold back her laughter. However, she is noticed by the teacher who simply frowns – a warning, next time they will take house points away.

“Are you still mad at her for predicting that you were going to fail that test and that it turned out to be true?” Jihyo whispers. She can't help but smile when she sees her friend frowning at the memory from years ago. Mina nudges her.

“Come on, I could have predicted it myself. I just didn't have enough study.” Before Jihyo could answer, Mina gave her a stern look, although the smirk on her face indicates that she is not actually angry. “Now shut up before you make us lose house points.”

Jihyo grins and immerses herself in her coursebook, which is much less interesting than teasing Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
> I'm sorry it is a little short (not that my chapters are actually long though).


	4. Chapter 4

Jihyo’s crush on Nayeon was not constant; in fact, it faded in the second year and disappeared completely in the third year – before coming back in force in the fourth.

During the Easter break, Nayeon had gone to Jihyo's house. The world of the Muggle was something she was not really used to – her two parents being wizards, themselves children of wizards – and Jihyo was happy to show her everything she could during her stay.

On the last day, it had rained. The two girls had spent the day studying for their exams – at least, for theoretical parts. The window was slightly open and the petrichor could be smelled in the bedroom. The sun was beginning to set when Nayeon, who was sitting on Jihyo's bed, leaning against the headboard, motioned for her to join her. Jihyo did so and went to settle between her legs, her back then leaning against her chest.

“Look at this.” Nayeon said, taking her wand. She waved it without saying a word and the brightness in the room diminished. She then brought her wand back towards her and Jihyo and small sparks came out of it.

Jihyo waited a few moments, thinking that something more impressive would happen. But when nothing happened anymore, she turned her head towards Nayeon. “You know, muggles have more or less the same thing.” She chuckled.

“Come on, I used nonverbal spells!” Nayeon whined.

When Jihyo tried to get up and go back to her desk to study, she was held back by Nayeon who had wrapped her arms around her waist. “Please, let me go.” She was answered with a headshake and a whine muffled into her shoulder. “Can you at least bring me my coursebook?”

This time, she nodded. She waved her wand once again and Jihyo’s book _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ levitated to them.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Jihyo felt something rolling along her thigh: Nayeon’s wand. She looked at her friend and smiled when she saw her asleep. Nayeon will never cease to amaze her. No need for impressive magic tricks. Just by being herself – even if it means falling asleep in an uncomfortable position and drooling on someone else's shoulder.

Jihyo wondered if that's why everyone had a thing for Nayeon – she knew that she was not the only one who had succumbed to her charm at some point in her life. Nayeon didn't care about other people's expectations and embraced her faults (her cockiness, her recklessness, her impatience, her stubbornness… the list was quite long) as well as her qualities (her kindness, her compassion, the way she stands up for what she thinks is right, her courage, her devotion to the people she cares about… Jihyo could go on).

Jihyo paused when the arms around her waist tightened a little.

Her heartbeat accelerated.

Oh fuck.

“Jihyo!” Sana exclaims when she sees her friend. The paintings hanging on the walls signal her to shut up and she apologies before running to Jihyo.

Although the title of Prefect has advantages, such as the bathroom or the power to take House points, it also has obligations, including ensuring that no student breaks the curfew in the evening. The fact that their patrols meet at some point is a good excuse to chat a bit. Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest school in the world, isn't it?

Not that they don't take their night shifts seriously though.

They advance in the corridors looking for the slightest noise, the slightest movement in the shadows, their wand giving off a faint glow in such a way that you can see in front of you, without disturbing the sleep of the paintings.

“Not too disappointed that Ravenclaw lost to Hufflepuff?” Jihyo asks, whispering.

“No. Not at all.” Sana suddenly stops, silent, as if she had heard something, and Jihyo does the same. After a short moment when nothing happens, she resumes. “It was a great game; Dahyun was so excited when she commented on it. It was cute.” She smiles sheepishly but she tries to hide it when she meets her friend’s eyes. She then looks away. “Also, I think it boosted Momo confidence.”

Jihyo nods. The corridor is silent again.

Soon, the two girls will have to separate in order to resume their respective patrols.

“So…” Sana seems to be looking for her words for a moment. “You and Nayeon?”

“What– We’re not–” Jihyo exclaims, waking up paintings that soon get angry, asking for silence. She apologies. When she starts talking again, she lowered her voice to a whisper. “How did you–” She tries to remember what happened recently and remembers the Hallowe'en Feast when she met Sana's eyes at the other end of the Great Hall for a few seconds. Something had crossed Sana's face for a short while. She frowns. “How dare you–”

“First of all, you know I didn’t mean to; I don’t yet control Legilimency completely. I would never have used it voluntarily without your consent.” Jihyo calms down, Sana is right. She and Jihyo arrive at the end of the corridor, indicating that they must continue the rest of their patrol on their own. “Besides, Tzuyu suspects something anyway.”

“She does?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry.” She begins to move in the direction she is supposed to go but turns one last time. “You'll have to start worrying when Jeongyeon suspects something.” She giggles and Jihyo smiles.

Nayeon is sleeping soundly when Jihyo comes back from her patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you planning to do during the Christmas holidays?” Nayeon asks.

The two girls walk through the streets of Hogsmeade towards the pub _the Three Broomsticks_ where they are supposed to meet their friends. Outside, it is cold; snow covers the ground as well as the roofs of houses. Mist escapes from Jihyo's mouth when she answers.

“I don't know yet. I think I'll stay at Hogwarts to study for my O.W.L.s with Mina.” A draught makes her shiver and she puts her scarlet and golden scarf back on correctly around her neck. “What about you?”

“I was planning to go home. My parents are going to work all the time, they won’t be there. I would have asked you to come.” She pauses to blow on her hands and warm them up a little. And to think she forgot to take her gloves. “But maybe I'll stay here after all.”

As she is about to blow on her hands again, Jihyo takes them. The two girls stop walking, just long enough to warm Nayeon's hands a little bit.

“You would stay for me?” Jihyo asks, a smug smile on her lips. Nayeon rolls her eyes.

“No, you just made me realize that I also had to study for my N.E.W.T.s.” They start moving forward again but Jihyo is still holding her left hand. Her cheeks are pink, most likely because of the cold, Nayeon presumes. “And Hogwarts has all the books I need.”

As they see the pub, they notice two other girls holding hands. The first one wears a yellow scarf and has long jet-black hair while the second has much shorter hair and wears a hat in the colours of Slytherin. They let go of their hands just before entering the Three Broomsticks.

“Was that…” Jihyo’s eyes are wide open. “Momo and Jeongyeon?”

Nayeon nods, without saying anything.

“Do you think they…?” Jihyo doesn't know how to finish her question but it's not necessary anyway, Nayeon understands and nods again.

“They were holding hands; it can't be anything else.”

Jihyo wants to say that they too are holding hands, but maybe it would be too obvious, maybe it would be awkward. She decides to keep quiet. Something appears on Nayeon's face and then disappears immediately.

“Is everything all right?”

Nayeon wants to lie and say that everything is fine, but one look in Jihyo's direction is all it takes to know that it would be useless.

“Yes. I’m just a little disappointed.” They had stopped in the middle of the road, forcing passers-by to go around them. “I wish they'd told me. They are my best friends after all. In fifth grade, when I had a crush on Wonpil, Momo was the first to know about it. When I made out with him in the sixth-floor bathroom, I ran to Jeongyeon to tell her.”

Jihyo tries to reassure her; maybe it didn't mean anything. Nayeon shakes her head.

“You saw that they let go of their hands just before they entered as if they wanted to hide it.”

Jihyo has to admit it was a little strange. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.” Nayeon shrugs and goes back on her way, a smile on her lips again. Jihyo hurries to join her. She hesitates to take her hand again, but this time Nayeon takes the lead and does it for her. “Just wait until they decide to talk to me about it and subtly suggest once or twice that, for hygiene reasons, no one with access to the prefects' bathroom should use it for anything other than washing.”

Jihyo laughs but is then disgusted after imagining herself taking a bath where Momo and Jeongyeon… When Nayeon sees her making a face, she smiles, showing her front teeth.

They enter the pub and are immediately wrapped in warmth. In a corner, their friends are waiting for them at a table, their usual table. When Sana sees them, she makes large gestures with her arms to get their attention. She is smiling brightly – as expected from her.

This scene makes Jihyo remember her first weekend trip into Hogsmeade. She and Mina had trouble finding the pub and arrived a little later than expected. When they arrived, Nayeon and Sana were in the middle of a contest to find out who held the best alcohol and spent a lot of money in butterbeer. At the end of the trip, Jeongyeon and Jihyo had to bring a tipsy Nayeon back to Gryffindor's dormitory while Sana was escorted to Ravenclaw's tower by Momo and Mina. No one ever knew who had won the contest.

Nayeon kisses the top of Tzuyu’s head when they get to the table, a butterbeer waiting for her and a pint of mulled mead for Jihyo. She looks for a short moment at Jeongyeon and then turns to the rest of the group.

“Guys, have I ever told you how much I love the prefects' bathroom?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> First of all, I heard about the news. I am happy for Jihyo and Daniel. I fully support them and wish them only the best. :)
> 
> Now I intend to continue the fiction because, as its name suggests, it is a fiction. Although the characters are based on people, they remain fictional. Also, I'd just like to finish this story. Nevertheless, I would understand if it made some people uncomfortable. Feel free to stop reading.
> 
> After this chapter, I would post the other two I have already written and then take a break: I have exams coming up and after that, I will be on vacation.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

It is stupid to think that Nayeon and Jihyo never fought, especially considering the stubbornness of the two girls. Nevertheless, these disputes never lasted long; two, three days at most. However, there was an argument that lasted longer than the others when Jihyo was in fourth grade.

Nayeon had started dating a Hufflepuff's student, Siyeon (her relationship with Wonpil had not lasted more than two months the previous year) and was spending less time with Jihyo. When they met – which didn't happen very often with their respective schedules –, she couldn't help but talk about her new girlfriend. At first, Jihyo had no problem with that, she was even quite happy for her friend. However, after two long weeks, she got tired of it (as it was impossible to discuss another subject) and decided to avoid Nayeon a little. Her excuse? Quidditch. Jihyo was training as hard as she could, under the satisfied gaze of Seungcheol who could already imagine himself lifting the winners’ trophy.

But Nayeon was not stupid and began to suspect something. She confronted Jihyo about it but the latter simply denied everything. She didn't want Nayeon to imagine things if she told her what was going on. Nayeon also had other concerns – problems with his parents – and Jihyo didn't want to make things worse by sharing her concern about being put on the side.

Jihyo hurt herself several times during her solo training and, each time, Nayeon lectured her. Each time, Jihyo got angry.

The worst happened in February, during the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had a head start, thanks in particular to Jihyo whose intensive training had paid off. She was about to score again when the opposing team's beater violently threw a bludger in her direction.

She was not fast enough to avoid it. After that; black hole.

When Jihyo woke up five days later in a bed in the infirmary, Tzuyu was sitting right next to her and immediately took her in her arms as she opened her eyes. She was relieved. Jihyo stayed three more days in the infirmary and Nayeon did not visit her during the first two days. On the third day, the infirmary door opened violently and Nayeon stormed in, a determined expression on her face. People moved away to let her pass. She seemed ready to bewitch anyone in her path and Jihyo would lie if she said she wasn't afraid herself.

“Park Jihyo! How dare you scare me like that!?”

Jihyo was about to apologize but Nayeon did not give her the opportunity and took her in her arms and hugged her strongly. Jihyo hugged her back before they separated.

“Look, I’m sor–”

“It’s not your fault.” Nayeon interrupted her. “It’s because of that stupid boy. I would have gladly turned him into a slug if Dahyun hadn't stopped me. They are supposedly friends.” For her last sentence, she mimicked quotation marks with her fingers.

Jihyo smiled as she heard her, but shook her head before gently grabbing Nayeon's hands.

“No, I'm sorry I was so distant before the game. It's just that…” She bites her lip, desperately searching for her words. “You were only talking about Siyeon, you had no other topics of conversation and…” Another pause. Part of her was hoping that Nayeon would interrupt her, but she didn't say anything. “I think I was afraid I might become less important to you.”

Nayeon remained silent for a moment. “So, you distanced yourself because you didn't want to be put on the side.”

Jihyo looked down and nodded. She apologized again and opened her eyes wide when she felt Nayeon's lips resting on her forehead.

“Park Jihyo, you’re an idiot.”

When Jihyo lifts her nose from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , she notices that Nayeon is deeply asleep on one of the couches in Gryffindor's common room and she beams. The watch on her wrist indicates that it's almost midnight. Berlioz meows, as if to indicate that it is time to go to sleep. She then scratches him a little behind his ear and he purrs.

She contemplates Nayeon for a few moments.

Nayeon had agreed to study with Jihyo in their dormitory after hanging out near the Black Lake with Mina and Dahyun, who had also stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Since the common room was empty, they had preferred to study there rather than climb the stairs to their room. However, an hour or two after starting to study, Nayeon started playing with Berlioz and fell asleep soon after. Jihyo hadn't noticed anything until now.

Jihyo hesitates to carry Nayeon to their dormitory but resigns herself immediately; it would be too complicated and dangerous on the stairs. She then thinks about using magic, but it would require too much concentration (and she is tired). The only thing she knows is that she can't let her sleep on the couch – Nayeon would wake up with neck pain and complain about it for the rest of the holiday. Jihyo then decides to wake her up gently. Nayeon groans but she lets herself be guided by her friend. They walk slowly, hand in hand, until they reach their destination. Nayeon hasn't even opened her eyes once. Jihyo lets go of her hand so that they can both change before going to bed.

Once in bed, Jihyo notices that Nayeon, now in her pyjamas (she had used her wand, much too tired to do otherwise), stands in the middle of the room.

“Go to sleep, Nayeon.”

She waves her wand to turn off the lights. As she prepares to fall asleep, she feels something slipping under her duvet. Nayeon just joined her.

“In your own bed.”

Nayeon doesn’t answer, probably asleep again – did she even wake up?

Jihyo sighs and decides to let Nayeon wrap her arms around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Nayeon had only introduced Jihyo to her parents once since they had met.

The reason behind this is the unavailability of her parents. Both of them work in the Ministry of Magic; her father in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and her mother in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They are two brilliant and respected wizards in their field. Nayeon thinks they expect her to follow the same path and join the Ministry – she's not sure, she has never really discussed the subject with them. 

When Nayeon introduced Jihyo to her parents, she was in her fourth year. It was the first time Jihyo had ever spent a stay in a house of wizards. From the outside, the house was of medium size, a little far from the city and surrounded by trees. It looked like any other house, however. What a surprise for Jihyo when she realized that the inside was bigger than the outside. Nayeon smiled at her reaction. A broom cleaned the floor by itself and a teapot served the tea without anyone holding it.

However, Nayeon did not let Jihyo observe the inside of the house any longer and grabbed her hand and took her to her room two floors higher. The two girls only came down when it was supper time.

During the meal, Nayeon's father was the one who spoke most. His work brought him many interesting, exciting and sometimes comic anecdotes: his meeting with a unicorn, his fight against a Hebridean Black or the day he was suspended by the ankles over a lake by a group of Doxies. Nayeon's mother was more discreet and did not talk about her work – probably because modifying people's memories or making them forget things is not a very entertaining topic of conversation.

“So, what are you girls planning to do tomorrow?” Nayeon’s mom asked while her husband levitated the dirty plates into the kitchen with his wand.

“We're going to meet Jeongyeon, her sister has finally returned from Estonia. That means she's probably brought back some interesting stuff.” Nayeon answered. The Yoo and the Im were long-time friends. They were so close that a portkey connected the two houses.

As her mother was about to tell them to be careful, a scratch was heard in the window. An owl was asking to come in. The father went to open and took the envelope that was apparently intended for him. As he read the letter, he made a gesture with his wand and a small suitcase levitated up to him. Once he was finished reading, he folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

“Sorry, I need to leave. Nothing dangerous, just a Nogtail” He simply stated. He hurried to peck his wife, kissed the top of his daughter's head and patted Jihyo's before suddenly disappearing.

Nayeon sighed.

“Yoo Jeongyeon!” Sana whines, following said girl. Momo is not far behind, a smirk on her face. “Give it back to me!”

Sitting at the Hufflepuff's table with Mina and Jihyo, Nayeon watches her friends move in their direction. Jeongyeon holds in her hand a small glass vial containing a liquid with a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen that Nayeon instantly recognizes. Mina reacts in the same way.

“What are you girls doing with Amortentia?” She asks, pointing the vial once the three friends are seated.

“We made some in potion class. Whoever made the best Amortentia could leave with a small sample.” Jeongyeon explains while Sana is still trying to get the bottle back. Jeongyeon laughs. “Although it is considered a dangerous potion, the teacher trusts us enough not to do anything stupid.”

“Actually, the professor trusts _me_.” Sana intervenes and tears the vial out of Jeongyeon's hands.

“Come on, don’t you think it would be interesting to know what others smell?”

Sana thinks about it for a moment. She regrets that Dahyun is not there. She sighs and then gives the vial back to Jeongyeon. She is right. When Sana smelled it during class, the potion smelled like mint, cherry tree and eyeglass cleaner.

Nayeon already knows what it's going to smell like for her. Actually, she doesn’t but she remembers the perfume she smelled last year, so she simply passes the bottle to Mina when Jeongyeon hands it to her. She listens vaguely to what Mina says she smells. Nayeon is far too curious to know what Jihyo will smell. Jihyo isn't really the type to talk about feelings. Nayeon only knows that at one point, Jihyo had a crush on another of Gryffindor's students, Yerin – they actually dated for a while but nothing serious. But that was years ago now.

Nayeon focuses on the situation when Jihyo opens the bottle.

“Cat fur, butterbeer and…” The other girls laugh but Jihyo frowns and sniffs the potion again. “the smell of the rain after a long period of warm and dry weather, I think.” She hands the vial back to Jeongyeon who looks at her curiously.

“Petrichor.” Mina states.

It could mean so many things, Nayeon thinks. She hesitates for a moment to ask Jihyo about it but she finally decides against it.

Perhaps she's afraid of being disappointed by the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is the last chapter before my hiatus. I will normally return in mid-September if everything goes well (maybe with a Jeongsa medieval AU). 
> 
> Anyway, have a good reading! :)

“How long have you and Jeongyeon been dating?”

Startled, Momo abruptly turns around and points her wand at whoever just talked. However, she lowers it when she realizes that it is only Nayeon and puts it back in her robe. She rolls her eyes but smiles. Nayeon smirks and walks towards her friend but does not stop and continues to the railing of the astronomy tower. She leans on it. In front of her, the view is magnificent.

“We kissed last year after the exams.” Momo joins Nayeon but remains a little behind, preferring not to lean against the railing. Standing in a tower a hundred meters above the ground is completely different from flying on a broomstick and is a bit scary. “We acted as if nothing had happened… until the Hallowe’en feast.” She thinks about what she is going to say next and takes a deep breath. “We like each other.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Nayeon gives Momo a toothy smile. “I just wish I hadn't discovered it by surprising you two at Hogsmeade.”

“Wait– What–” Momo is shocked. “I thought you just found out this morning when you caught us–” She doesn’t finish her sentence and she blushes thinking about what happened.

This morning, during the mail delivery, Nayeon had received two letters from her mother: one addressed to her and the other addressed to Jeongyeon – it was not surprising, she has always been very much appreciated by the Im. Nayeon then decided to go to Slytherin's dormitory to give Jeongyeon her letter. The common room was empty, except for her two friends who kissed languidly on one of the couches. They only separated when they heard Nayeon make a gagging sound.

“With Jihyo, we caught you acting weird before the Christmas holidays at Hogsmeade.” Nayeon shrugs and looks back at the view. “I was just waiting for you to decide to talk about it.” When she feels like Momo wants to apologize, she nudges her. It’s not necessary. “Also, I’m surprised you never told me about your crush on Jeongyeon.”

Momo shrugs this time. “I guess I never really thought about it.” A sheepish smile appears on her lips and Nayeon rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything. “Like, she's always been there for me, I've always been able to count on her… I mean, I don’t know. I just fell in love with her at some point.” She pauses. “And it feels right.”

Nayeon watches Momo for a moment and notices that her friend is disappointed that she cannot express her thoughts as she would like. She takes her hand. “I get it, don’t worry.”

Momo pulls Nayeon into a hug and Nayeon hugs her back. She perfectly gets it.

Nayeon fell in love with Jihyo at some point, without knowing when or why. Jihyo had always had an important place in her life from the day she entered it. At first as a sidekick and then as a close friend. However, as time passed, her feelings towards Jihyo grew and evolved into something deeper. She didn’t know when exactly. Maybe it was during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin this year when Nayeon got carried away on Jeongyeon for hitting a bludger towards Jihyo. Maybe it was when school started when she saw Jihyo on the train. Perhaps it was even before, during the summer, when Nayeon was constantly writing letters to Jihyo about her days on the farm with Momo. Maybe it was during the Easter holidays at Jihyo's where Nayeon had felt so at home – she even thought about living with Jihyo in the future. But maybe it was before that.

Nayeon has always had Jihyo by her side and is unable to imagine things differently.

Jihyo was there when, in third grade, she had burned her hand during the Care of Magical Creatures class by inadvertently touching a fire dwelling salamander – nothing serious though, but Jihyo was quick to see how she was doing as soon as she entered the common room. In fourth grade, Jihyo was also there when she discovered a lost kitten in Hogsmeade; a traveller had abandoned it. She already had to take care of her owl and gave it to Jihyo, who named it Berlioz. Jihyo was also there to show her _The Aristocats_. Jihyo was there to comfort her after her breakup with Siyeon, which, strangely enough, had not affected Nayeon that much. Jihyo was even there to help her review her N.E.W.T.s.

Conversely, Nayeon had always been there for Jihyo.

Nayeon was there when, in first grade, Jihyo got homesick and sometimes cried at night – they were not yet sharing their room, but Nayeon had heard her once when she was walking around in the dormitory, unable to sleep. Nayeon was there for the Quidditch team selections and cheered Jihyo from the stands; she even had a sore throat the next day. When Jihyo was injured during Defence Against the Dark Arts, Nayeon rushed to check on her in the infirmary. Nayeon was also there to help Jihyo study, she sometimes made her recite her lessons in the common room of Gryffindor. Nayeon was also the first person Jihyo hugged when she won a Quidditch game.

In good times and bad, Jihyo and Nayeon were together.

“I’m in love with Jihyo.” She whispers.

Momo hugs her tighter.


End file.
